What Happened To Raye?
by nikkamagizia
Summary: A few days ago, Raye went missing. Now she has shown up, but even she has no idea how she got so tiny- or on Sailor Moons outfit! Her friends must take care of her, not to mention figure out how to turn her back! No slash, dub version.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon looked down, wondering how, exactly, Raye had managed to shrink herself, not to mention get on her outfit when _she wasn't even transformed!_ Let me explain:

A few days ago, Serena had gotten an urgent phone call from Chad, saying that Raye was missing. She had apparently left the temple without telling anyone, but none of her other friends had any idea where she could have gone. Serena said she didn't either, and hung up, not really worried. But, of course, she grew very worried when Raye didn't show up during the following days.

But today, when she transformed, she found her- sitting on the edge of the bow on her outfit! And even stranger was the fact that Raye had disappeared the _two days after she had last been Sailor Moon!_

"Well, what are you waiting for! Stop staring and help me out here, Meatball Head!" Raye yelled impatiently.

"But- how- what-"

"I don't know what happened, okay? Just turn me back!"

"How?"

"I don't know how, just change me back!"

"But I can't without knowing how!"

"No, you HAVE to! I can't stay like this!"

"AHHHHH!" The monster Serena showed up to fight in the first place gently reminded them it was still there.

"Fight now, talk later," Serena quickly ended the conversation.

"Right! Um, I guess I should just sit here…"

"What's going on?" asked Amy, Lita, and Mina in unison.

"Explain later, fight now!" Sailor Moon didn't give them time to answer as she called out her attack. Everyone else followed her example, and the monster was soon beaten.

~^o^~

"So, what's going on?" It seemed Amy remembered to ask, after all.

"Well, you know how Raye disappeared a few days ago? I found her," Sailor Moon put her hand up to her bow, and let Raye climb onto it. Everyone else gasped in unison. (They do tend to do that, don't they?)

"What happened?" Amy began questioning them.

"I don't know. Raye?"

"All I know is that I was at the temple, and then, I was _not_. I'm not sure where I was, until Serena transformed. Then, I was here."

"Well, something must have happened. Did anything else strange happen recently?" Amy asked.

"This is it," Raye didn't seem to be hiding anything, so Amy brought out her last hope of finding any clues. She began scanning both Raye and Serena with her little computer. But, as she soon told the others, she couldn't find anything.

~^o^~

Raye and Serena, having finally untransformed, sat on Serena's bed, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Since it seems I'll be stuck like this for a while, where should I sleep? I still have to you know!"

"Um, you can share my bed."

"For tonight, *yawn* alright."

Serena stared. "Why are you so tired? It's only seven."

"It is not! We've been here for a long time."

"I think the clock disagrees with you. Take a look," Serena said, holding Raye up to the clock. "See?"

"That- can't be! Your clock must be slow." Raye was shocked. It did seem like Serena was right.

"Oh yeah?" Serena argued, "maybe we should ask Amy. Maybe your sense of time is off."

~^o^~

'It's amazing how fast Raye agreed with me. Raye agreed with me! That's a first,' Serena reflected while Amy was talking to Raye.

"It seems your being tiny has messed up your sense of time. Also, it's very likely that your needs will be centered around this, which could become a problem. Not being able to take care of yourself, if Serena is asleep and you need something…"

"Serena, you had better take really *yawn* good care of me…"

There was a moments pause, before Serena quietly whispered, "I think she's asleep."

~^o^~

Raye slowly opened her eyes, to find that wherever she was, it was really dark. She sat up, and looked behind herself, nearly screaming when she saw a huge Serena. It took her a minute to remember what had happened, and calm down a little.

She soon realized that she was really hungry. She knew she should wait a little, in case Serena woke up on her own. But it wasn't very long before she was screaming as loud as she could.

"SERENA, WAKE UP NOW! WAKE UP! COME ON MEATBALL HEAD, I'M REALLY HUNGRY! WAKE UP!"

But no matter how long she yelled, Serena was still a heavy sleeper. She wouldn't wake up.

~^o^~

When Serena finally woke up, she saw Raye lying on her hand. When she realized Serena had finally woken up, she tried to call out. Serena couldn't actually tell what she was saying, but remembered what Amy had said the previous day.

"Oh no, you're hungry, aren't you! I'm so sorry!" Inside, she was very grateful of weekends.

So she got dressed, and headed down for breakfast.

~^o^~

After breakfast, which turned out to be pretty normal, as Raye didn't eat enough to really make a difference for Serena, Serena decided it was time to go to the arcade. But she didn't even make it out the door when Raye stopped her.

"Serena, I have to use the bathroom."

Serena sighed. Today was _not _her lucky day.

~^o^~

After solving _that_ problem, Raye once again managed to prevent Serena from going to the arcade, this time by telling her that they should stay home in case she needed something. Serena couldn't argue with this logic, so instead she decided to see if Amy could come over.

She could, so in a little while she got there. She wasn't sure why Serena had asked just her, but she knew that Serena and Raye being together for too long could be bad; especially when it was important they get along.

What Amy hadn't realized was that Serena just wanted her over to take Raye. "No, I _won't_ take Raye. You two need to learn to get along," she insisted for the twelfth time.

"Fine. So how do we change her back?" Serena asked _again._

"I don't know any more than I did one minute ago."

"Then you take her. Besides, then she won't have to spend any more nights trying to wake me up. It can't be good for her to be hungry for so long."

Amy hesitated. 'Serena does have a good point. I don't want Raye to starve, and Serena's a heavy sleeper. I'm probably am easier to wake up…'

"So? Will you take her?" Serena could tell she was wearing her down.

"Well… alright. I'll take her." Amy held out her hands and let Serena gently place Raye there.

~^o^~

A/N:

This story is much more likely to be updated than my other, for the simple fact that I'm actually typing it on my laptop instead of writing it on paper, and _then_ typing it. Also, those neat little lines only work right on the regular computer. I love smiley/frowny faces. And I'm finally smart enough to include authors notes. Oh, and I technically _can't _own anything. That applies to every chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was a lot nicer than Serena. The day was actually going smoothly for Raye. Not that a day was nearly as long for her, considering that she went to sleep just past noon. Still, overall, she was glad Amy had taken her.

But things weren't going nearly as nice when she woke up. Amy wasn't there, but that wasn't her biggest problem. Much more important was the fact that she was on the sidewalk right by a busy street, with none of her friends in sight!

~^o^~

When Amy got home from somewhere, the first thing she did was make sure Raye was still in her pocket. The second thing she did was panic, when she realized that she had fallen out somewhere between somewhere and home.

~^o^~

Raye had lost track of time, but she was very hungry and very, very, _very_ thirsty. She knew she couldn't survive much longer. She had already fallen asleep several times out there, and was now too weak to bother moving. All her energy was being used just to keep her awake, because she knew that she was dehydrated, and likely would not wake up. But she was failing, and about to give in to darkness, when she saw black fur and heard Luna's voice saying, "Raye! Oh no…"

~^o^~

Raye opened her eyes, feeling a lot more comfortable than before. She looked around, to find that she was alone. However, judging by the loud noise outside the room, other people were out there, so she didn't worry.

~^o^~

Luna had been trying to find Serena when she saw Raye out there. She had, of course, made her the first priority, and went back home right away. She had originally worried about whether she was going to be okay, but the girls seemed to think so, and they would know.

Everyone was willing to help make sure, so Luna didn't have to do anything alone. She still spent a lot of time helping out, but not all of it.

~^o^~

Serena walked in, looking like she really wanted to do anything else, but managed to drag herself in anyway. She looked over at Raye, and gasped.

"Raye? Are you really awake this time?" She smiled at 'this time', knowing that she must've thought she had woken up several times.

"Yeah…" It wasn't much of a reply, but she couldn't come up with anything.

Serena took out her communicator, calling into it, "Everyone! She's really awake this time! I checked!" This time, Raye actually laughed. They must've stopped listening to her; probably because she had tricked them into believing she was awake a _lot_ of times.

Luna came in, probably to check in case Serena was wrong again. She was surprised to find that she was right, and left.

~^o^~

The others all came in, one at a time. Lita, when finding that she really was okay, said something about apologizing to Amy. When Amy came, she had a black eye. And when Raye asked about it, all she said was that the others blamed her.

Amy took the chance to explain what happened. "What I didn't tell anyone was that I knew how long it was to you. Your powers must've helped you a lot."

"So, why were they mad at you?"

"Well, none of us were sure how you'd be. I think we were all frustrated, and it was natural to blame me. I was the one who lost you."

"As long as it wasn't on purpose, it's fine with me."

Amy smiled at this. "Thank you."

~^o^~

Lita had been listening in for a while. She had meant to wait politely outside for Amy, but she overheard a few random sentences, and was soon hooked on the conversation.

She gasped when they brought up the 'mad' thing, mostly because she knew they were really talking about her. The others were more… sad, and she was the only one who had actually hurt Amy at all.

But then Luna came into the hallway, commenting loudly as she passed, "Why are you listening at the door, Lita?"

"Shut it, Luna," Lita muttered as the door opened.

"Lita?" Amy was the one to open it. "How much did you hear?"

"A lot," Lita admitted. "I know you were talking about me."

Serena quietly took Raye and left the room at this point.

~^o^~

"Are you hungry? I know I am!" This wasn't too surprising, as Serena as _always _hungry.

"Yeah, a little," Raye said, mostly as an excuse to stay out of the room. Amy and Lita didn't need Serena spying on them, and she would without distractions.

~^o^~

"I'm _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to!"

"Humph." Raye crossed her arms. "I'm not going to forgive you. If it _was_ an accident, it would be worse."

"Please Raye! PLEASE! You know there was nothing I could do without knowing! _PLEASE!_"

"No, Serena."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Really?"

_~flashback~_

_Serena and Raye were eating, Raye sitting on the edge of the plate as usual. Suddenly, Serena's fork caught her._

"_SERENA!" Raye screamed. But Serena didn't hear her. She screamed again as the fork started to go into Serena's mouth. She fell off the fork, unfortunately falling right into Serena's mouth. "SERENA! NO!" She screamed, knowing they could've been her last words._

_But Serena heard, and immediately spit out what she had been about to swallow. She now noticed this included a very scared Raye._

"_Raye! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"_

_~end flashback~_

"I nearly _died_! I can't believe you thought it wouldn't matter!"

"But Raye, you're fine now! Let's just forget about things in the past. Okay?"

Raye simply turned around in answer.

"But, _Raye_-," Serena didn't get to finish, as she was interrupted by Mina's voice coming from her communicator.

"There's another attack, this time at the park. Ahh!"

"Come on Raye, we have to help Mina!"

"You go - I can't do anything anyway. Not like this."

"But you can't take care of yourself! What if something happens!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine for a few minutes. Or you could ask someone else to take care of me. Either way, it's still safer than the middle of a fight."

Serena wasn't convinced. "This could easily take longer than 'a few minutes'. And who could I ask?"

Raye shrugged. "I don't know, maybe your family? Sammy's here too, you know. I can hear him coming in right now."

"What! Oh, hi Sammy. I wasn't expecting you home yet. Um, bye!" Serena ran past him out the door.

"That was weird. Hey, what-," Sammy stopped. This was strange.

"Great. Serena couldn't spare a second to tell him about what happened. That's okay, this means that I get to tell him whatever I want," Raye muttered quietly to herself. "Hi, Sammy."

"Wow! You- wait… you look like one of Serena's friends…"

"That's because I am."

"No way. You're so tiny. It's impossible for you… to… what happened?"

"I have no idea. One moment I was normal size, the next I wasn't. But, *yawn* more importantly, as long as I'm this size, I can't take care of myself. You need to make sure *yawn* nothing happens to me while Serena's gone."

"Why should I do that?"

"I'll get you *yawn* Sailor Moon's autograph if *yawn* I wake up safe."

"Deal!" Sammy declared. Raye missed this, having already fallen asleep.

~^o^~

Raye woke up very suddenly, with a feeling like she had just been dropped into a lot of icy cold water. Then she realized she had. Sammy had put her into a cup full of really cold water. It was way too big of a cup, and completely full.

Sammy then did the worst thing possible. He dropped a thin sheet of plastic, letting it cover up the entire surface of the water. Even if she got to the top, she wouldn't be able to move the plastic in time. He set this up on purpose.

Raye was sure she was going to drown, when Serena got back. She noticed what was wrong right away.

"Sammy! What do you think you're doing!" Serena demanded.

"Just punishing this little liar. There's no way she could actually get me Sailor Moon's autograph, so I don't have any reason to help her."

"You're wrong! She could've easily gotten it! But now…"

"Oh yeah! How!"

"I'll tell you if... if she's still alive."

"Okay." Sammy pulled off the sheet of plastic, but Serena pushed him out of the way and took Raye herself.

"Serena!" Raye coughed, "Keep him away from me!"

"Alright Sammy, she's fine, so I'll tell you."

~^o^~

A/N: Me evil! Muahahahaha! But I'm a reeeeeaaaally slow updater, so don't expect much from me. I'm only thirteen. Thanks ElysianNeptune, I never really expected any reviews. If you haven't figured it out yet, I love being mean to Raye people. Just a warning in case you plan on reading the third chapter. Actually, she's my favorite, but that just means torturing her is more fun! Don't complain about inaccuracies (if there are any), because I'm only thirteen. Bye now! See you in… probably about a month!


End file.
